Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed color prediction method and device, a profile generation method and device, a program, a color conversion method and device, and a color conversion system, and particularly, relates to a technology for predicting a color reproduction on a protective film-attached printed matter in which a protective film coats a printed matter, as well as a technology for color conversion.
Description of the Related Art
It is known that the image formation surface of a printed matter is coated with a protective film and thereby the durability of the image and the quality of the printed surface are enhanced (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-75304). The term “image formation surface” is synonymous with the “printed surface”. The color tone of a printed matter varies between a state in which the printed surface is coated with a protective film and a state of non-coating. As the protective film, there are various types. In the case where there are enormous combinations of the type of the protective film and the printed matter (the resulting matter in which the paper sheet, the ink and the printing condition are combined), an extreme trouble is required for generating profiles for the color reproduction on protective film-attached printed matters with respect to all combinations. Therefore, it is difficult to operate the color management including the protective film.
For this problem, a technology for estimating the optical physical property value of the protective film and easily predicting the color reproduction on the protective film-attached printed matter has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-75304 and No. 2011-188091). In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-75304, there is proposed a method allowing for the reduction of the working man-hours required for the generation of the profile, without decreasing the color reproduction accuracy for the protective film-attached printed matter. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-75304, a configuration of acquiring the spectral reflectance of the printed matter, estimating the optical physical property value of the protective film and predicting the spectral reflectance of the protective film-attached printed matter using the acquired spectral reflectance and optical physical property value is adopted.